House of Night
The House of Night is a finishing school where fledglings go while they make the Change from fledgling to vampyre. It is very much like a high school or college wherein they have four levels ("grades" or "classes") before the fledglings complete the Change/graduation into an adult vampyre. In every House of Night, all of the classes are at night and the vampyres sleep during the day. Most Houses of Night begin at 8 P.M. and continue until 3 A.M. or later. Known Houses of Night In the House of Night Series *Tulsa House of Night *Chicago House of Night *San Clemente House of Night *Isle of Skye House of Night *Paris House of Night *Tower Grove House of Night *New York House of Night In the House of Night Novellas *Tower Grove House of Night (Dragon's Oath) *London House of Night (Dragon's Oath) *Pennsylvania House of Night (Dragon's Oath) *Savannah House of Night (Lenobia's Vow) *Chicago House of Night (Neferet's Curse) In The Fledgling Handbook 101 *Frankfurt House of Night (Haus der Nacht) *Tigh ne Nocht *Sydney House of Night *Canada House of Night *Calcutta House of Night *Thebes House of Night *Beregen House of Night *Himalayan Regional House of Night In the House of Night Other World Series *Tulsa House of Night *Chicago House of Night *New York House of Night *New Orleans House of Night *San Francisco House of Night *Depot tunnels (Red Fledglings) Class Ranks *Third Former **Freshman year **First level of training **Third former symbol is the Labyrinth of Nyx symbolizing their start of the path of Nyx *Fourth Former **Sophomore year **Second level of training **Fourth former symbol is the wings of Eros symbolizing their continuous movement forward *Fifth Former **Junior year **Third year of training **Fifth former symbol is Nyx's chariot capturing the stars in her wake symbolizing that the fledgling continuing on Nyx's journey. The stars represent the magic of the two years that have already passed. *Sixth Former **Senior year **Fourth and final year of training **Sixth former symbol is the silhouette of the Fates, the three daughters of Nyx and keepers of destiny and Atropos holds up a scissors, symbolizing the end of school, or for the unlucky ones, the end of life. Standard School Evening Schedule 7:45 P.M. - Assemblies, general announcements 8:00 P.M. - Sociology, Archeology, Philosophy, History 9:00 P.M. - Reading and Poetry, Writing, Art: 2-D and 3-D 10:00 P.M. - Music, Drumming, Voice 11:00 P.M. - Economics, Business, Math, Computer Sciences 12:00 A.M. - Lunch: all organic foods, an assortment of local produce and cheese. red and white wine 1:30 A.M. - Foreign Languages, Sciences: Anatomy, Physiology, Botany, Chemistry, Quantum Physics 2:30 A.M. - Exercise: Horseback Riding, Fencing, Pearl Diving (in coastal HoNs), Yoga and/or Tai Chi, Parkour (in urban HoNs), Interpretive Dancing, Warrior Training After-school activities include, but are not limited to, Dark Daughters and Sons gatherings, Priestess-in-Training sessions, shadowing Sons of Erebus Warriors and Feline Enrichment (which includes maintenance, exercise, brushing, multiple forms of play, gardening catnip plots and etc.) Celebrations Celebrations are universally held at the Houses of Night, as vampyres travel extensively to renew old ties, enjoy holidays and maintain close connections with each other. Many Houses of Night have their own local events as well. * Primoris Vampyra (January 1) - It is for Third Formers only and for one day, role reversals occur as new fledglings are allowed all privileges given upperclassmen and professors while they assume the roles of new fledglings. * Imbolc (Feburary 2) * Plurimos Diligo (February 14) - It is for Fourth Formers only and all forms of caring are shown to their greatest degree within each House of Night. * Eostre (March 21) * Caritas Nyx (March 30) - It is for Fifth Formers only and is usually a competition of ancient games. The games vary within each House of Night, due to geography and weather. * Beltane (April 30) * Summer Solstice (June 21) * Fautor Per Fortuna (July 21) - It is for Sixth Formers and is a formal blessing for them. This event invites human family to join residents of the House of Night as they unite and send combined energies to sixth formers as their day of Change grows near. * Mason (September 21) * Samhain (October 31) * Terminus Bellum (November 23) - A time to acknowledge their history and give thanks to Nyx for the end of the Vampyre Wars. * Yule/Winter Solstice (December 21) Trivia * Coastal Houses of Night has a Pearl Diving class. * Urban Houses of Night has a Parkour class. Category:Settings Category:Houses of Night